The Will of Voldemort
by Arrwik
Summary: Descendants of Deatheaters that went into hiding find a magical note, later known as "The Will of Voldemort". Harry Potter and the Aurors are persecuted and killed.
1. Harry's Last Vacation

**Godric's Hollow **

"Harry Potter; on target," a man in wizard robes looked through binoculars.

It was a chilly afternoon, in Godric's Hollow. The village held an extraordinary amount of history and éclat. After today there would be another page of history imprinted permanently on Godric's Hollow. Godric's Hollow is a place where there was success and death. Dating back to Ignotus Peverell, the most intelligent brother of the Deathy Hallow's Lore, Godric's Hollow was a place where many brilliant wizards and witches lived and died. The very Cloak of Invisibility was passed down to the villagers who resided in the village. The Golden Snitch was in face invented in Godric's Hollow. Bathilda Bagshot and several Dumbledores have also resided and perished in the town. Today would be another tragic, but most historical event. Harry Potter, the man who defeated Voldemort, would die. The man with the binoculars would finish the job and he too will be remembered in history. Lord Voldemort would be pleased.

A man sitting under a tree received the mental image that was sent to him from his comrade, who was perched up on a small stone bridge with green robes and a striped scarf. The man using binoculars had long grey hair reaching going down his back. The man also wore round spectacles that glinted in the light. His right hand was concealed in his robes. The man's partner sighed and transfigured an apple on the tree to a bird, a female swallow. Then, using his Animagus technique that he had developed in Hogwarts, he transformed into an identical swallow, except male. The man on the bridge, instantly took aim and muttered a curse, "_Avada Kedrava!"_

Harry Potter was watching two birds mate on a snowy tree branch when he noticed something was wrong. Birds do not mate in the winter. Instinctively, he began running. He rolled just in time to witness the clump of snow his boots were just standing on flash green and vaporize into the air. Harry whipped out his wand and pointed at the bridge. _"Conjunctivitis!" _

Harry's attacker was instantly blinded. His vision blurred for a while and then he heard, "_Expelliarmus!" _His wand arm shot backwards and in turn, his wand fell into the river. He cursed, stumbling and shouted "_Accio! Accio!" _ The wand was retrieved. Eyes stinging, he used a spell, "_Incendio!" _ The snow on the ground melted and fire began to spread. Harry resolutely summoned a spell that brought down rain to prevent the historical village from being destroyed by the flames that began to lick trees.

Meanwhile, the mating swallows had disappeared. The man slinked behind a tree aimed at Harry and muttered, "_Locomotor Mortis." _Harry collapsed, his opponents were obviously very skilled wizards or witches. Locomotor Mortis locked Harry's legs. Cursing, he shouted, "_Nox!" _It was a new trick that he had learned with the Aurors that would conjure pure darkness. It also countered the "_Lumos"_ spell. His attacker was about to blast a flaming tree at Harry's head with "_Reducto!" _ when the dark kicked in, disabling vision and thus aim.

The two wizards met up with each other by sending messages telepathically. "The kid's strong, Markos."

"That's what we should expect from the Auror who defeated Voldemort, Drake I'm sure we both know which spell to use, but we should hold back to see what the kid is capable of," replied the man who turned into a swallow previously.

Markos nodded in agreement. Then, after a moment, he used a spell, "_Finite Incantaturn!"_ The _Nox_ spell was immediately stopped and the brightness returned to its normal state. Markos transformed into a swallow again and summoned several other swallows. They took flight together as Drake used a jinx that knocked Harry backwards. Harry was now occupied with contacting the Ministry of Magic, thinking he could use the darkness spell for cover. The Ministry of Magic could not be contacted. That was when he saw the birds swooping down on him. "_Impedimenta!" _The birds were suddenly moving an extremely slow pace, all except for the man named Markos. Harry smiled and used "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ The "swallow" was now on the ground immobilized.

Drake watched the scene unfold nervously; it was not supposed to be as hard as this. Shouting his friend's name, he countered the petrifaction tactic that Harry had used with _"Relashio!"_ Harry quickly thwarted Drake's attempt to release Marko by using _"Stupefy!" _It was good for Harry now that one of the two were unconscious. Then, an idea sprang into Harry's mind; he had never tried it before, but _"Mobilicorpus" _should move unconscious bodies. Using the combo, Harry threw the wizard or bird, who had incidentally had returned to human shape. Harry ran from the man who was pursuing him. Green light flashed behind him, nearly missing his head.

"_CRUCIO!" _Harry was hit in the back. Instantly, he felt the Unforgivable Curse strike him. He yelped in pain. Drake walked up to the wizard. "Boy are you talented," he chuckled, "_Avada Kedrava_." Harry's emerald-green eyes widened and closed for the last time.


	2. All is Lost

**All is Lost **

Professors Hermione Weasely and the Ministry of Magic stood at their once best friend's still body. Ron's hands shook, breaking his handhold with his wife. His face quickly filled with sweat. "Albus and James should be arriving any moment." Ron almost stuttered. He wiped his wet brow and coughed.

Hermione looked around. The trees in the area were roughly burned down. The flames were evidently magic. Ron muttered, "_Incendio_, Hermi. It had to be." Hermione glanced at her husband and nodded. Harry's body was nearly unscathed, but she could feel it. She was sure Ron could too. It was dark energy. Unforgivable Curses were used on Harry. "But how? Harry was the leader of the Aurorers. If Voldemort was still alive, Harry himself could take on a whole army of Death Eaters. There was obviously no sign of an army." Her thought were interrupted.

"Ms., Mr. Weasely." It was Lily Potter and Teddy Lupin. Lily's green almond-shaped eyes widened in their sockets. Her hands shook as the wind blew her dark red hair backwards. Teddy shook violently. His arm dropped off from Lily's shoulder. Teddy inhaled deeply and tried to mutter a curse. What came out was a jumble of gibberish.

James and Albus rushed in. Tears were rushing down Lily's face, Ginny had arrived with the brothers. She collapsed and fainted at the sight in front of her. James, Albus both crumpled down and kneeled beside their father. James shook him. Albus was pounding on Harry's cold chest and screaming in agony. Pure sadness was reflected on his face. Tears were streaming down the faces of the people closest to Harry.

A few meters away from the death, two cloaked men were standing. One with long white hair and the other with ruffled black hair. The man with the white metro-sexual haircut was staring down at the "family reunion". Looking at his partner, Markos, he said, "Marky. Don't you think we should kill all of them now?"

Markos evidently was the wiser one out of the two, but Drake was the stronger one in terms of might. Markos inhaled and exhaled. "No. Wait for the funeral. An all out battle wouldn't be necessary. Besides, we don't have everyone here." He muttered something under his breath and a swallow appeared. Markos whispered a message and it took flight.

"Marky. We can kill them all. It would be much less a burden to the Order." Drake was looking down at the gathering. "Besides, didn't You-Know-Who's Will tell us to take them all out? '_Without endless suffering to the one who took me, there shall be no honor to those who avengeth me.'_"

Markos simply scoffed. A flash of light reflected off his glasses. "The Will of You-Know-Who can't be used to exploit me. Forget it Drake. We're leaving. I'm done." There was a surprised look on his partner's face. Then he chuckled. "We both now Albus and James Potter very well. If I'm not mistaken, James Potter utterly destroyed you in a duel."

Drake coughed. "That was second year. Markos. Don't forget, I killed Potter. Your bird act was useless." Drake scowled at Markos. "I want some blood, not just some stupid funeral over Harry Potter."

Markos flushed red and said angrily, "Go ahead and try taking out the Ministry of Magic and the Headmaster of Hogwarts while you're at it. Fool!" Markos motioned towards Ron and Hermione. "I'm leaving. That's final." There was a brilliant flash of light and he disappeared.

From the corner of her eye, Lily Potter though she saw a bright flash of light and then a bird. She shrugged it off. That was probably her imagination. "Father…" She cried.


	3. Memorial

Thanks to all my reviewers. This "Memorial" idea came from a certain reviewer... Forgive me if my memory of The Sorcerer's Stone. Without further adieu, Memorial.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Memorial**

The memorial started with silence, but after the first two who spoke, (Ginny and Albus) nearly everyone was crying. The casket that held Harry was open. He was dressed in his Auror robes and underneath were his Gryffindor robes. His coffin was black and scarlet red, with a hint of yellow. On top of it was a sword almost identical to Godric Gryfinddor's. Harry was pale, but he rested as if he were just taking a nap. His hands were folded, gripping his wand. The speeches begun after the Ministry of Magic and the Aurors paid their respect. After that several famous Quidditch players paid their respects and golden snitches dropped from the air magically, but before they could reach anyone's heads, they melted in the air.

Tears can only fall so much until they dry out. Kingsley Shacklebolt, former Order of the Phoenix member and even Minister of Magic stood firmly during the funeral. He stood next to Teddy Lupin only because Remus used to always calm Kingsley in times of trouble. Yet the young man was not like his father, he was shaking. He was still a kid after all, but Kingsley knew that it was not the time to complain, it was time to recruit and rebuild. Who would want to assassinate Harry Potter? There was peace since Voldemort and the Horcruxes were destroyed. No, the real question was _how_. Who in the world could kill Harry Potter?! He was the leader of the Aurors for Dumbeldore's sake. He had managed to get a band of close and trustworthy ex-Order of the Phoenix and Dumbeldore's Army members, but most of them were already too old.

Kingsley sighed and paid closer attention to Ron, who was speaking.

"Harry was my best friend. He was the best friend anyone could ever ask for. We met each other in our first year. We saved Hermione from a giant monster in our first year and throughout our terms in Hogwarts, we saved the entire wizarding world." He paused deeply and cried. His tears filled his face, which was the color of scarlet. "_Why would anyone want to kill Harry Potter!? He brought PEACE!_" Ron cried and then apologized and stepped down from the podium. Hermione ran after him.

There was the sound feet shuffling and Molly Weasley stepped up to speak. She took a breath. "My husband and I always treated Harry like our very own son. There was no pureblood, halfblood or muggle mumo jumo business with Harry. We loved him as much as we loved our very own kids. Harry was always the hero type. He was a brave soul who gave everything up for his friends. He felt pain in life when his family left him, when people he knew passed. Harry Potter was a man who did his best at everything. He was a gifted wizard and made his mark on wizarding history. He is a man that we will never forget. He is my son in law, but I've always treated him like my very own. Long live the Potters!" She raised her wand and roses of deep reds dropped down to a carpet. People began leaving, walking on the red carpet filled with roses. That was how the ceremony ended, with tears and speeches.

"No blood!?" Markos just stared at Drake. _Idiot_. Drake was just another Quirrell, a tool and a bloodthirsty one at that. He was not a reliable partner. It was an idiotic statement. Several other teams of The Will were deployed, ready to kill wizards and witches that would obviously investigate Potter's death. Besides, Voldemort would want it.

Markos took a breath. "Calm yourself, Drake. There will be bloodshed, no worries. The teams are already deployed and ready, but we do not want bloodshed, we want the Will to be completed, and the elimination of the rest of the Order of the Phoenix." Markos scowled as he heard Drake snicker. He felt a tingle in his hair, but it was already too late.

A wand was pointed at the back of Markos' head. Without turning around, he spoke. "Professor Trisha McGonagall. What a surprise. Why might you be here?" The lady holding the wand stood still. She wore black robes and no hat. Her hair was tied in a bun. She smirked, but kept the wand steady. Markos was ready to call Drake out to take his first victim, but in the corner of his eye, he saw Drake petrified, by McGonagall most likely.

"My mother is a speaker, because she was the leader of Potter's House when he was alive. Besides, based on your conversation with your partner, you two conspired to kill my students (she made a gesture to James Potter) and myself. You were a good Transfiguration student too." She sighed and let her guard down. Markos smiled.

"_Now, Drake!_" Drake immediately broke his petrified stance and transformed into a werewolf. McGonagall was stunned and scared. "I forgot to tell you, Professor, Drake here is the grandson of Fenrir Greyback. His bite is contagious too." Drake prowled around McGonagall and bent his legs, ready to spring. Droll dripped from his sharp, yellow teeth.

"TRISH!" She turned her head, just to see Percy Weasley turn into a werewolf himself and lunge at Drake, immediately pinning him to the ground with his jaws and claws. Percy and Drake both had white fur, but it was easier to tell the difference between Percy, because he was the one without the drool. Transforming back into human form, Percy punched Drake in the face, and stunned him with a curse from his wand.

By the time Drake was immobilized, Markos had already started his attack. On Trish. He lashed out with his fist, just to smash into a magical wall with the strength of concrete. McGonagall stood on the side, disappointed and unscathed. "I thought members of The Will were better than this."

_So they know about The Will already. _Markos dodged a disarming spell and sent a curse back. Leaping backwards to avoid Percy, he shot a kick that nearly broke Percy's jaw.

_Two on one is not fair. _Markos transfigured several swallows to temporarily blind Percy, but Trisha was faster. She turned into a black cat, with green eyes that showed no mercy. Curses. Markos had forgotten that she was an Animagus, like her mother. The swallows were no match. Good thing he did not use his Animagus, otherwise he would have been finished. Markos looked up at the stone ceiling and transfigured something he had never done before, a giant fist to smash Trisha forever. The stones were magically aligning themselves to the appropriate shape in Markos' head. First the fingers and then the hand and wrist. Percy looked up, but it was too late, the knuckles had already formed.

There was a loud pop and Markos crumbled, making the stone fist disappear. Percy wheeled around. It was a familiar sound. Arthur Weasely held the .22 handgun and admired it. It had not been the first time he had shot it, as he put it through countless hours of testing. Arthur smiled. His gray hair bounced as he "wowed" the gun. Trisha's face showed nothing else but relief. Percy smiled. Arthur Weasely moved towards them. "Muggle inventions are just fascinating, aren't they, Professor McGonagall?"

She looked at Markos' hand. It was bloodied and he had dropped his wand too. Arthur sighed, "I didn't really mean to get the wand hand." Trisha thanked Arthur heartily, "Yes, Muggle inventions are most fascinating especially when they save your life."Arthur briefly smiled and stunned both Markos and Drake.

Meanwhile, the roses on the floor disappeared, replaced with Harry Potter's team of most trusted Aurors and EX-Dumbeldore Army members. Minerva McGonagall had transfigured the roses to conceal the members personally in any event that the attack that the Ministry of Magic hypothesized would occur. The members of The Will leaped from their various hiding places, even in the podium itself. It was going to be an all out battle.


	4. Combat

The Aurors came together, forming a small circle. They were outnumbered that was apparent. There were twenty Aurors, including Albus and James in circular formation with their wands drawn ready to spar." 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' should pay off now, men." Kingsley Shacklebolt said to his comrades who were mostly young men or Harry's age.

"Harry would be pleased," Terry Boot said. Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at Boot.

"Were you in the D.A. during the Dark Times?" Boot smiled and nodded.

"Edgar and Susan Bones are here too." Kingsley smiled and posed himself with his wand parallel to his shoulders and poised to attack. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the man to battle. Though he was the Ministry of Magic for a long time and he revolutionized it too, but his office work did not keep him out of shape. Combat was his specialty. Shacklebolt had perfect OWLS on his Defense Against the Dark arts and Potions. He fought on the frontlines against Voldemort and he had practiced almost every single type of magic. If only Unforgivable Curses weren't so… _unforgivable_. Shaklebolt would have them in full practice.

Shacklebolt challenged their enemies. They were profiled as members of Voldemort's Will. In his eyes, they were just Death Eaters; younglings that would be cut down by his wand. He ran with full speed and transfigured his wand into a blade. It was a glistening blade. He called it "The Blade of Ravenclaw", after his House. It was gentle, wise and powerful, just like his demeanor.

He sliced down the first young man that lounged at him. Stepping back, he swung his sword in an arc as two more wizards jumped in his way, attempting to _stupefy_ him. Within minutes, Kingsley was fighting with full adrenaline pumping through him. He muttered curses and spells dodging at the same time as he fought four Will members. He was hit with a curse, _Confringo_ which nearly blasted his left arm into flame. His shoulder was burned so that it revealed a small amount of bone, good thing it wasn't his wand arm, but it bled and slowed him down. Wincing, he muttered a pain killing spell.

Edgar and Susan were putting their skills of combat into practice. Dumbledore and Harry would both be proud. Edgar was shooting stunning spells and curses that petrified the opponents. Susan attacked with more damaging skills and curses with fury and anger after witnessing Kingsley's arm being ripped open.

Trisha and Percy jumped down from their post after petrifying both Markos and Drake. They battled along with Kingsley, each taking two Will members. Percy was suddenly overwhelmed as two more Will members decided to attack him. He transformed into a werewolf. Will was on the menu. Ravaging and slicing through the crowd with his claws and bared teeth, he created a commotion like no other. Luckily, most of the members of the Will were not very experienced wizards especially using the Dark Arts themselves. Sure there had been several _Crucios and Avada Kedrava_, but there had been almost no casualties, until Kingsley had suddenly crumpled due to blood loss. Percy had already taken down about twenty of the Will and Kingsley almost double, but there was almost a stream of Will members. It was almost an assembly line, once the men on the front line fell, the ones in the back would come up to meet the Aurors.

The Aurors were getting weaker, there were no big shots in the field except for Percy and Kingsley. Then, Ron returned. His eyes were still red, but it was apparent that he was ready to fight. The Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic were here. There was going to be catastrophic damage to the Will.

Ron and Hermione fought in a very peculiar way. Ron was very strong on the offensive, his hair flying back as his curses and spells created vociferous bangs. The flashes of light coming from Hermione's side of the battle showed aggressiveness that matched her husband's. They were fighting back-to-back, but they separated once in a while when needed. Ron's curses were shot to cripple and Hermione to stun, but their curses and spells were incredibly fast. The Will members learned to move farther away from Hermione and Ron, this is if they did not want to suffer from brain damage or have any broken ribs. Ron and Hermione would hit their opponents straight in the chest or the head, almost out of nobody. Ron and Hermione attacked ferociously, as Kingsley rested from his injury and Percy from a major bruise that almost dislocated his jaw. Suddenly there was a coldness that numbed every Auror's hearts.

The Wills seemed to be unafraid. Hermione flicked her hair backwards as she turned her head. There was a man who just entered. He was hooded and shady. He walked with no gait at all. No legs were visible. Hermione shuddered. She looked at Ron. Ron was immobilized, then, he shot a spell at the figure. The figure seemed to absorb the shot. Then, he opened his mouth. A blue light shot out and the same curse that Ron had shot was blasted back at him. Ron ducked and went one-on-one against the man.

Ron battled furiously. His robes were flapping behind him as he ran. He jumped and extinguished the flame on his boots that were beginning to melt. The man was a challenging opponent. He couldn't help but think, "_Harry would know what to do_."He shot spell after spell and curse after curse at the man, but the man just seemed to absorb them and get stronger. Ron was beginning to slow, but the shady figure just sped up. He or _it_ was flying now, he was right next to Ron. Ron saw his face. It was a young face, but filled with wrinkled. There were bags under his eyes and he was a shocking image of Voldemort, but much younger. Ron actually smiled. "Hello Tom Riddle."

"I'm not Tom Riddle." He man also smiled, but only after Ron crumpled to the ground. Three red claws had emerged from thin air right when Ron was about to use a curse meant to kill. The claws slashed into Ron's abdomen and he crumpled. His head slammed onto the floor first, his scream was loud, but Hermione's was louder.

She dashed towards the man and suddenly an army of Dementors were summoned behind him. She immediately summoned her Patronus along with the rest of the Aurors, but as her Weasel sprung from her wand the claw had appeared again, ready to slash her. Her eyes widened and closed again. She was ready. Ron had suffered the attack, she could take it too. The claws pulled back and pushed forward. The claws slashed, and landed.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood still, using his sword/wand as a cane. He winced and knew it was over for him. His blood had returned, but a new wound had opened up. His chest had been gouged out. The ribs were ripped out of their place and his organs were just holding on. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Any Minister of Magic wouldn't want to lose his wife and any Ministry won't want to lose its First Lady." He was stuttering and heaving. His last wheeze was a word that Hermione didn't recognize. It sounded like "Swandio," but she couldn't catch it. She cried and tried all the healing spells she could think of. Shacklebolt had breathed his last. Hermione cried, and dodged an attack from the shady man. The other Aurors were not doing too well either. Harry's Special Guard was still intact, but breathing deeply. The Bones siblings were still together, but Edgar was carrying his unconscious sister. Teddy Lupin was bleeding from his head. Albus was still fighting in the front lines, taking four members of the Will. James was leading a Blitzkrieg style attack force to rush and split up the large Will and Ginny was running towards Hermione for backup. She had seen what happened to Ron and Kingsley. Trisha was running medical aid with a team of nurse-witches. All Hermione could do was cry, and wipe her tears. She stood still, ready to fight the shady man.


End file.
